hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Wo Fat
Season 1Edit In the 2010 remake, he's portrayed by actor Mark Dacascos, who was first seen at the end of the episode "Hana 'a'a Makehewa", when he was interrogating villain Victor Hesse (James Marsters) who had murdered Steve McGarrett's (Alex O'Loughlin) father John (William Sadler) in the pilot episode. In the episode "Ke Kinohi", Fat is shown playing golf with the Honolulu Yakuza's crime boss Hiro Noshimuri, when Steve McGarrett and Det. Danny Williams confronts Hiro and his brother Koji about stealing evidence concerning the car bomb murder of Steve's mother and the kidnapping of Steve's sister Mary Ann McGarrett. After the arrest of Hiro Noshimuri for arranging the theft, it is suggested that Wo Fat is a person of some importance as he is being chauferred around in a golf cart. It is not clear at this point what his role is in the local Yakuza organization until in the episode Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio Jenna Kaye reveals to Steve about Wo Fat by showing him a picture of Wo Fat talking to Victor Hesse in prison. Jenna Kaye tells Steve that Hesse and Hiro both work for Wo Fat. Jenna tells Steve about her days in the CIA where she was trying to capture Wo Fat. She finds that Wo Fat is in Macao and has the CIA send a grab team to capture him but it turns out to be a trap. The whole team is killed, including Jenna's fiance. At the end of the episode, Wo Fat confronts Steve in a restaurant where Steve was due to meet Jenna. Wo Fat wants to know what Steve knows about him so far and warns Steve not to dig to deeply into Steve's family's history because Steve may not like what he finds. At the end of Paleiko Steve and Wo Fat meets at a resturant . Steve had a gun under the table to shoot Wo fat but intentionally Steve put his gun away . Wo Fat even thought Steve was going to shoot him . Steve kept asking questions to Wo Fat . Steve asked Wo Fat this " What makes you think that I am going to shoot you in this resturant ? " . In the season finale Oia'i'o Wo Fat's men kill Laura Hills by rigging her car up to a bomb. The murder eventually gets pinned on Steve who has to conduct the investigation on his own. He confronts Governor Pat Jameson who eventually tells him that she had ordered Hill's death after she learned she was sending Steve packages with evidence from John McGarrett's investigation. Wo Fat eventually sneaks up on Steve and has him tasered. Wo Fat kills the Governor with Steve's gun and places the gun back in Steve's hand so that Steve will be pinned again for another murder. Wo Fat escapes and the season ends with Steve's arrest and Five-0 broken up. Season 2Edit Two days after the Governor's death and Steve's arrest in the episode Ha'i'ole, Chin notices Wo Fat at Gov. Jameson's funeral. After the funeral, Chin approaches Wo Fat. His two bodyguards, Pao Dan and Wei Ling, try to stop Chin but are defeated. Chin tells him that he knows he killed the Governor and that the truth will be out soon. Wo Fat ignores his statement and congratulates Chin on joining HPD and then leaves. Chin watches as Wo Fat and his men drive away as he looks at Wei Ling's wallet that he pick pocketed. After Steve is stabbed by Hesse, Danny and Chin learn that Hesse was ordered to kill Steve by Wo Fat but purposely didn't so that Steve could escape and get Wo Fat. Hesse knew that after he killed Steve that Wo Fat was going to go for him to "tie up loose ends" before Wo Fat disappears. Steve eventually escapes and after he is cleared he and 5-0 try to get Wo Fat. Through information in Wei Ling's wallet they are able to find that Wo Fat was arranging an arm's deal involving ingredients for a dirty bomb at a boat harbor. Kono is observing them but she is eventually captured by Wo Fat. He interrogates her to see what she is doing here and finally has Pao Dan take Kono away presumably to be either held or executed. Kono manages to escape and tips off 5-0 on the arms deal. Steve, Danny, and Chin raid the boat but don't find Wo Fat while Joe and Kono chase and kill the buyer, finding the bomb materials as well. Near the end of Ha'i'ole, Steve learns through the video recording that Gov. Jameson met with John McGarrett and Wo Fat at a meeting. Steve has doubts about his father after the video thinking he may be dirty, recalling words Wo Fat brought up at their first meeting about not to dig too deeply into his family's past. The video recording however has no audio so they couldn't figure out the purpose of the meeting. The closing scene shows Wo Fat leaving Halawa Prison after killing Victor Hesse. As he enters his car it is discovered that the car is being driven by Jenna Kaye who apparently works for Wo Fat. Joe White brings in NCIS Agent Kensi Blye (who is a lip reader) to try and figure out the purpose of the meeting. The only important thing she could find is when John in the video mentions "Shellburn". Joe and Steve can't figure out the meaning of the word so Joe arranges with Steve to meet Hideki Makoto, a former Imperial Japanese figher pilot who helped bomb Pearl Harbor and who later became John's friend. Makoto hired John to investigate corruption in the Police Department and in politics after being fed up by both. As John investigates further he finds that the Governor was actually in league with the Yakuza and Wo Fat. John couldn't act upon his findings due to threats to his family, including his wife's death. Wo Fat confronts Joe White in his "apartment" and Wo Fat asks Joe why he talked to people who weren't with them (implying Wo Fat killed Makoto before his meeting with Joe). Joe retorts by asking him what "Shellburn" is. Wo Fat is troubled by this and admits he's surprised by how much Joe and Steve know. Wo Fat next attempts to kill him with a gun he was carrying but Joe disarms him. The two engage in a brutal fight in which Wo Fat uses his great skill in martial arts to finally get the upper hand on the well-trained Joe. Wo Fat procedes to strangle him but Joe ultimately frees himself and goes for Wo Fat's gun. By that time Wo Fat had already escaped. Wo Fat uses a local reporter to give Jenna Kaye hope that her fiance, Josh Hirsch, is still alive. The reporter is killed shortly afterwards. Jenna Kaye was on Wo Fat's side simply because he has threatened the life of her fiance, Josh. He uses Kaye to lead Steve McGarrett to his cache in North Korea. Wo Fat has actually killed Josh Hirsch and lied to Kaye the whole time just to get McGarrett. Upon discovering this, Kaye radios Danny Williams so Kono can trace the call. She aids McGarrett's escape by taking pins from Josh's knee (from an unrelated accident) and slipping them to him. She apologizes. One of Wo Fat's Korean sympathisers finds the radio and they find out Kaye has radioed for help. She is killed shortly afterward. McGarrett attempts to escape but is held up by Wo Fat. Wo Fat's convoy is attacked by Lori Weston's RPG gun. Danny, Chin, Kono, Joe, and a few SEAL operatives from SEAL team 9 cover Wo Fat's convoy. Steve is saved, but Wo Fat escapes. He comes back in episode 22; it starts with him in Osaka, Japan. McGarrett captures him & places him in the plane to go back to Hawaii but instead the plane crashes in Japan because there are Japanese Yakuza which think that he & McGarrett killed Hiro Noshimuri, the Japanese Leader & Adam’s father. McGarrett notices his nemesis is not on the plane & he searches for him. Finally Wo Fat fights McGarrett until he is beaten unconscious. He & McGarrett are forced to work as a team to find more Japanese Yakuza who want them dead. Wo Fat says, he killed Hiro Noshimuri then McGarrett kills the Japanese Yakuza & cuffs Wo Fat in the chopper to get to Hawaii. On their way back he discovers Adam was working for the Japanese Yakuza the whole time. Japanese Yakuza & Adam are arrested. Wo Fat is arrested by McGarrett & is last seen walking to his prison cage accompanied by McGarrett. McGarrett tells Wo Fat that prison is the place where he will die. McGarrett locks him up and leaves the Correctional with Wo Fat half smiling at him. Season 3Edit In La O Na Makuahine, he was going to be transferred to another prison, however the truck got hijacked by an unknown chopper (later revealed to be sent by Delano). He then meets Delano and strikes a deal with him to help get stolen drugs off the island in exchange for information on where Shelburne (aka Steve's Mom) is. He then tracks down Shelburne to Steve's house and confronts her upstairs. They hold each other at gunpoint and Shelburne fires 3 gunshots into the ground, allowing Wo Fat to escape. It is unknown what kind of relationship Wo Fat and Shelburne have. In Hana I Wa 'Ia, he captures the congressman and is about to kill him until Williams and McGarrett stop him to rescue the congressman. He exchanges gunfire with them before escaping. In Imi Loko Ka 'Uhane, he makes a reapperance disguised as a police officer and when Savannah interviews him during the show she videotaped about the five 0, McGarrett finds out that was Wo Fat and started to shoot him but got away. But he gets severely injured during a gunfight in the jungle which was caused by the five 0 but McGarrett refused to finish him. So he sent him to the hospital with police guarding the hospital. In Aloha. Malama Pono, he is in High Risk Detention Facility from an Unknown Location still bruise from his burns. McGarrett visit him to ask if he knew Rafael Salgado & he didn't but knowing that he was a NLM. At the end, McGarrett revisit him and was about to leave until he and Wo Fat heard an unknown explosion and asking him to be his shield protection cause the unknown people that breaking his cell want him dead by the stock cliffhanger. Accomplices/Henchmen *Victor Hesse (Deceased) *Fred Durran also accomplice of Hesse (Deceased) *Anton Hesse Brother of Hesse and accomplice of Hesse (Deceased) *Sang Min also accomplice of Hesse (Alive/escaped from prison) *Wei Lyng (Alive) *Pao Dan (Alive/Possibly in custody) *Governor Pat Jameson (Deceased) *Haul Yorutt (Deceased) *John McGarrett (Deceased) *Hiro Noshimuri (Deceased) *Kouji Noshimuri (Deceased) *Wo Fat's Guard (Ki'ilua) (Deceased) *Wo Fats Commander (Ki'lua) (Deceased) *Wo Fats Interrogator (Ki'lua) (Deceased) *Amilia Woods (Deceased) *Adam Noshimuri Appearances *Hana 'a'a Makehewa *Ke Kinohi *Na Me'e Laua Na Paio *Oia'i'o *Ha'i'ole *Ka Hakaka Maikai *Ki'lua *Ua Hopu *In La O Na Makuahine *Hana I Wa 'Ia Category:Characters 2010 Category:Criminals